Forgotten Memories: Introduction
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: Set 100 years after the games. A new keyblade wielder has been chosen! Can Len protect the new worlds and find the new Princesses of the Heart while fighting a new enemy? Read and find out! You guys can suggest worlds to visit!
1. Prologue

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light._

_Everyone loved the light._

_Then people began to fight over it._

_They wanted to keep it for themselves._

_And darkness was born in their hearts._

_The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts._

_It covered everything, and the world disappeared._

_But small fragments of light survived…_

_...in the hearts of children._

_With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world._

_It's the world we live in now._

_But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness._

_That is why worlds are still scattered, divided from each other._

_But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open._

_And the true light will return._

_So, listen, child._

_Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you._

_Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you._

_Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away._

_Do you understand…?_

_Your journey will begin when people have __**Forgotten**__._

_

* * *

_

TsubakiTwilight here! I've had this idea of a Kingdom Hearts story in my head for a while now and decided to write it here.

Some important things about this story…

This takes place 100 years after the original Kingdom Hearts series.

There are new worlds that will be visited. None of them will be the ones featured in the games.

Ghosts are the physical manifestation of a person's emotion when they become Heartless and/or Nobodies. They work like Nobodies with the stronger a person's emotion, the more humanoid and powerful a Ghost becomes.

There will be seven new Princesses of the Heart.

Any questions or clarifications can be sent to me via PM or Review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

TsubakiTwilight: Heeeeeeey! TsubakiTwilight here with my second fanfic! Yay! As I did in my KHR story and as I will do in my future stories, we will be having an assistant director for every chapter. And so without further ado, our first assistant director is… Sora! *fanfare*

Sora: *walks in* Hi everyone!

TsubakiTwilight: So, Sora, how does it feel to be a Keyblade wielder?

Sora: It's great! You get to travel to new worlds and meet new people.

TsubakiTwilight: Perfect so someone who enjoys travelling and making friends right?

Sora: Yeah!

TsubakiTwilight: Great! *claps hands* So let's get this show on the road! Sora, could you do the Disclaimer please?

Sora: Sure. *turns to readers* TsubakiTwilight doesn't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games or characters, but she does own the original characters.

TsubakiTwilight: Alright folks let's get this show started! *grabs megaphone* We're on in 3-2-1… ACTION!

* * *

_So much to do, so little time…_

_Take your time._

"…Time…?"

_Don't be afraid._

_The door is still shut._

_Now, step forward._

…_Can you do it?_

Bright green eyes shot open as a boy about fourteen in age with black spiky hair sat up. He looked around, disorientated and confused. Didn't he fall asleep in his bed? The boy stood up and looked around, seeing only darkness. He felt panic rising in him and took a deep breath to calm himself, he could be dreaming right now, he reasoned with himself, no need to get all worked up.

He looked down and saw that he was standing on a platform that appeared to be made out of stained glass. It was depicting a pretty girl who looked about eighteen or nineteen. She had tan skin with long white hair, a small part of her hair was tied with some rope and fell along the side of her face; her bangs were cut short except for a long strand which fell between her eyes. She was wearing a light blue piece of cloth that was wrapped around her chest with a skirt of the same color; the skirt ended at her thighs and there was a long piece of cloth that hung in front of it. The girl was wearing a golden anklet on her right foot with a gold bangle on the opposite arm along with large, golden, triangular shaped earrings on both ears. However, the most captivating part about her was the large, glowing blue crystal that hung around her neck. It seemed to radiate with power yet give out a feeling of comfort at the same time. The girl was standing tall, with her eyes closed, and had her hands cupped around the crystal.

Behind the girl was a large, ancient looking city that appeared to be in some underground cavern. The boy noted that there were several large and equally ancient looking statues that surrounded the city, almost like they were protecting it. He thought he saw something else in the picture, some sort of symbol, so he took a step closer in an effort to get a better view when three pedestals appeared out of the platform, each displaying a different object. One showed a large red shield, the second had a wand-looking staff while the last one displayed a long sword.

_Power sleeps within you._

_If you give it form…_

…_it will give you strength._

_Choose well._

"Choose…" the boy murmured, walking towards the pedestal with the sword.

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

_Is this the power you seek?_

The boy stared at the sword for a few moments before shaking his head. "…No…" He turned and made his way to the shield.

_The power of the guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

_A shield to repel all._

_Is this the power you seek?_

The boy look at the shield before nodding, causing the shield to disappear in a flash of light.

_Your path is set._

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

The boy turned and made his way to the sword.

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

_You give up this power?_

The boy nodded and the sword disappeared in a flash of light.

_You've chosen the power of the guardian._

_You've given up the power of the warrior._

_Is this the form you seek?_

The boy nodded once more. Suddenly the pedestals disappeared and the platform began to break into pieces. The boy tried to run to the other side of the platform but was too slow. The platform broke under his feet and the boy fell into the darkness below.

As the boy fell, he saw another platform appear below him. This one depicted an African-American girl about sixteen in age. The girl was in a long pale green, shimmery ballroom dress. The body of the dress was a light yellow and the top tapered into petals. Over the dress was a light green layer, the top being the same style as the yellow. A large white flower with green leaves and vines was pinned elegantly to the side of the dress. The girl had long pale green gloves and had her black hair was up in a bun. A yellow flower tiara sat in her hair. A silver necklace with a blue stone was around her neck and she had on pearl earrings. She had her hands folded in front of her with her eyes closed and there was a small smile on her lips.

Behind the girls was a large bayou with the moon rising above the horizon. Large willow trees covered the banks of the bayou and there were a few dots of yellow scattered throughout the image.

'_Fireflies…'_ the boy thought before landing safely on the new platform. He looked around before the shield from earlier appeared in his hand.

_You've gained the power to fight._

_Use this power to protect yourselves and others._

_There will times where you have to fight._

_Keep your light burning strong._

Suddenly, a bunch of monsters appeared. They were a mix of different monsters. Some were pitch black with round yellow eyes, these monsters stood about a foot and a half tall and they had long antennas on their heads. Others were gray with no eyes. These had a humanoid shaped with elongated arms and legs though the hands and feet were pointed; they were a gray color with a white symbol on their face that looked like an upside-down white heart that had three spikes at the base. The last groups of monsters were pure white and resembled a large rat. They had a long snout with vicious looking teeth and walked on all fours with a long skinny tail. There was an outline of a heart on the rat monsters' back in black with a similarly outline flame in the center of the heart.

The boy clutched the handle of the shield tightly, intimidated by the number of monsters. He briefly wondered when he would wake up before blocking a sudden attack from one of the gray monsters. The boy quickly brought his shield down on the gray monster's head, effectively destroying it, but he didn't have time to celebrate yet. The boy quickly blocked a jab from another gray monster and managed to push that monster away from him, only for the black monsters to successfully land a blow on his back.

Gritting his teeth in pain, the boy spun around and bashed two of the black monsters, destroying them before running up to a white monster and delivering the same fate to it. Sensing something, the boy ducked in time to see another white monster sail over his head and land a few feet away. He gripped his shield tighter before charging at the white monster and destroying it; however he failed to see a gray monster slither up to the side of him until it was too late.

The boy cried out in pain, clutching his arm before thrusting the shield out with his good arm, successful destroying the gray monster. He quickly spun around and jumped up into the air, bringing his shield down below him, squishing three of the black monsters and one white monster beneath him. Without pause, the boy jumped up and blocked an attack from a white monster before swinging his shield around and throwing the white monster into a gray monster.

Panting heavily, the boy look around, adrenaline coursing through his veins, as he realized that he had defeated the last monster. Straightening up, the boy's attention was caught when a large black hole appeared on the platform. Similar holes began appearing on other parts of the platform and soon the whole platform was covered by darkness.

The boy stumbled a bit when he realized that he was sinking into the darkness. Struggling to get out, he sank deeper and deeper into the darkness until only his head remained. Taking one last glance up in fear, the boy's head disappeared into the darkness.

The boy shot up when he came to and realized that he was on a different platform. This one did not have a girl on it as the previous two had; instead it was a mix of red and pink. There were four large red hearts with small pink circles at the perimeter of the platform. In each heart was a picture of a pink key.

The boy looked up and saw a ray of light hitting a large door at the end of the platform. The boy approached the door, only to realize that the door was transparent. Turning around, he saw a small red and yellow chest at the opposite end of the platform. Walking towards it, the boy tapped the top with his shield which caused the box to open. When he saw that nothing was in it, he turned again only to be blocked by a large box.

Scowling a bit, the boy pushed the box away, only to realize that when he had pushed it, it blocked the door. Gripping his shield handle, the boy swung at the box a few times before successfully destroying it. When he had moved the pieces of the box aside, he noticed a small green bottle. The boy picked up the bottle and saw that it was a potion which he quickly pocketed. He looked at the door once more and saw that it was no longer transparent. Grinning in happiness, the boy opened the door and went through it.

_Hold on, the door won't open just yet._

The boy found himself on a small beach and looked around before spotting three people off in the distance. He walked over to them and saw that there were two girls and one boy.

_First tell me about yourself._

The boy approached the other boy first. He had short, white, messy hair and brown eyes. He had tanned skin and had black rimmed glasses on. He was wearing a simple black shirt under and gray short sleeved jacket. He had on long white pants and shoes. He was leaning against a coconut tree with his arms crossed. "What do you want out of life?" he asked, closing his eyes lazily.

"To broaden my horizons."

"To broaden your horizons huh?" the white haired teen repeated. The boy stood there for a moment before moving towards one of the girls.

The girl had short red hair and black eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top with a thigh length denim skirt and blue sandals. She had a silver bracelet on her wrist and silver earrings on. She was sitting in the sand and drawing shapes in it when she looked up at the boy. "What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"Being indecisive." The boy answered.

"Is being indecisive really that scary?" asked the girl who went back to drawing in the sand. The boy thought about her question before walking to the last girl.

This girl was facing away from the boy and was staring out at the ocean. From what he could see, the girl had long, shoulder-blade length blonde hair and was wearing a white dress and ended at her knees. White sandals adorned her feet. "…What is the most important thing to you?" she asked without turning.

"Friends." The boy replied without hesitation.

The blonde girl was silent for a moment. "…Friends… are they really that important?"

_You want to broaden your horizons._

_You are afraid of being indecisive._

_You value friendship._

_Your journey begins when people have __**Forgotten. **_

"Forgotten…" the boy whispered before realization dawned in his eyes. He quickly turned to blonde girl who had turned around. His eyes widened in shock; she didn't have a face… no… he just couldn't remember her face. "You-" he began but was cut off when a bright light shone from the sky.

When the light died down, the boy opened his eyes and found himself on another platform. This one had the picture of a pretty sixteen-year old girl on it. The girl had really long and shiny blonde hair that pooled at her feet. She was wearing a long purple and pink dress. The top of the dress was a pink color with purple at the top. The skirt was a long, purple flowing skirt with dark purple flower designs going up the sides. The sleeves were a mix of puffy and flat sleeves with the puffy parts of the sleeve being pink with purple stripes and the flat sleeves being a lighter pink that ended at the elbows. There was white lace at the end of the sleeves and skirt. The girl was barefoot and was clasping her hands in front of her, almost as if she were praying. She, like the previous girls, had her eyes closed.

The background behind her had a large stone tower with hundreds or paper lanterns floating in the sky behind it. Below the tower was a serene lake that reflected the lights of the paper lanterns. The boy walked towards the center of the platform and looked around. Suddenly he noticed the same group of monsters from before.

The boy quickly turned around, summoning his shield to his hand. As soon as the light from his weapon died down, three gray monsters attacked, luckily the boy had rolled to the side to avoid the gray ones. Getting back up he spun on his heel and brought his shield up to block another attack from a white monster. Grunting with some effort, he thrust his shield out, destroying the white monster. He then leapt to his left, shield extended, nailing a gray monster in the stomach. However, he had misjudged his landing and landed hard on his knees, giving a black monster enough time to get a few hits on the boy.

Breathing heavily from the pain, the boy brought his shield up quickly, catching the black monster in the jaw and destroying it. He then jumped up and swung his shield to the right, sending three white monsters flying. The boy then ran forward, smashing the shield into a black monster and into the gray monster behind it. The boy ducked down, and felt a wave of air pass over his head. He looked up and saw the extended hand of a gray monster and brought his shield against the monster's legs, knocking the monster down. He quickly smashed his shield into the downed monster before spinning again and slamming his shield into a black monster.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the mouth of a white monster aimed for his face and quickly jumped in the air and out of the monster's reach. He extended his shield below him and destroyed the monster. He suddenly felt a searing pain in his leg and looked down to see a gray monster with its arm extended. Wincing, the boy ignored the pain and smashed the head of the gray monster with shield. He landed and cried out in pain when he landed on his wounded leg. He looked around, prepared to fight when he saw that he was alone once more.

Suddenly a ring of glowing light appeared under his feet and he immediately felt better. He looked down at his body and saw that his wounds were gone. The boy looked back up and saw a flight of stairs leading away from the platform and up into the darkness. He looked around once more before heading towards and up the flight of stairs.

As he got closer to the end of the stairs, he saw a tall tower in the distance. A few minutes later he arrived on another platform. This platform had the picture of a tall and pretty girl with tanned skin and long straight black hair. She was wearing a beige strapless dress that had tassels hanging from the bust with similar tassels handing from the bottom of the dress, which ended to a tapered point above her knees. She had on a small brown fabric belt with a red marking encircling her left arm. Around her neck was a beautiful blue necklace with gray stone hanging from the end. She was barefoot like the previous girl.

Behind her was the image of a lush, green forest with tall pine trees. The tallest tree was a large willow tree and in the distance there were four large white sails. The wind blew around the girl, sending leaves flying in the gust. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be listening to the wind that was blowing around her person.

_The closer you get to light, the larger your shadow becomes._

The boy turned around and noticed that his shadow had become much longer. He was startled when his shadow suddenly began getting up from the ground.

_But do not be afraid._

The boy's shadow suddenly become white and grew to a massive size. The shadow's eye's became a pitch black and its body became a moving mass of white. It stared down at the boy who stepped back in fear.

_And don't forget…_

The boy turned and ran, only to stop at the edge of the platform. He looked about in panic and turned around. His eyes widened when the monster took a step forward. Suddenly his shield appeared in his hand and he felt better, safer. The boy took a deep breath to calm himself before running at the monster.

He jumped up and began smashing the monster's hand. The monster took his other hand and swung down at the boy but the boy managed to roll out of the way. Getting back up, the boy ran at the monster's outstretched hand which had gotten stuck in the platform and began attacking it with his shield.

After a few strikes, the monster managed to extract his hand from the platform. The boy quickly jumped up and began attacking the hand once more. The monster raised both hands above its head and quickly brought them to the ground, creating a shockwave that the boy wasn't able to dodge.

Getting up, the boy was knocked back down by a giant fist. Struggling to catch his breath, the boy stood up and readied his shield. The monster began pounding against the shield relentlessly, forcing the boy to his knees.

The boy's arms were beginning to shake from the effort of keeping his shield up and he was slowly being pushed to the ground. _'NO!'_ the boy thought as a shining light was emitted from his shield wounding the monster. The boy stood up and ran at the monster before leaping into the air, bringing his shield down on the monster's face.

Panting, the boy got off the monster and dropped to his knees, the shield disappearing in a flash of light. Just then the monster got back to its feet and stared down at the weakened boy. The boy looked up at the monster's face in fear when a black hole appeared under his feet.

The boy quickly looked down and tried to get out of the hole only to fall backwards into it.

_Do not be afraid._

The boy looked up in fear as the monster's face came closer.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

The boy tried to lift his arms up to summon his shield but they were trapped in the darkness.

_So don't forget._

The boy looked back up, eyes wide in fear as the darkness swallowed him

_You are the one who will open the door._

_

* * *

_

TsubakiTwilight: AND SCENE! Awesome job people!

Sora: It looks a lot like how I first got my Keyblade.

TsubakiTwilight: Yeah well, I really liked the prologue of KH 1 so I borrowed the idea, though it you look closely you'll see that I made some changes to it.

Sora: …Hey yeah, you're right!

TsubakiTwilight: Of course I am! You do you think you're talking to? *turns to readers* I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Forgotten Memories: Introduction. I've already left some big questions like: who's the blonde girl and what's the name of the boy? Well, you'll get the answers to some of your questions in the next chapter. Ja ne~


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

TsubakiTwilight: Hey hey yo! How are my avid readers doing today/tonight/this morning? Awesome! Thanks for tuning into this latest chapter of Forgotten Memories: Introduction! Today's assistant director is the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Keyblade wielder, number thirteen in the Organization, the Nobody… ROXAS! *fanfare*

Roxas: *walks in* Hey everyone.

TsubakiTwilight: Alrighty then! Roxas, if you would.

Roxas: Sure. *turns to readers* TsubakiTwilight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts but she does own the original characters.

TsubakiTwilight: Okay! *turns to cast* We're on in 3-2-1… ACTION!

Bright green eyes shot open as a boy sat up in bed, looking around wildly. He was back in his room. The rays of the morning sun shone through his bedroom window, burning away the shadows and his fears. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and place his head in his hands. _'It was just a dream…'_ he thought with relief running a hand through his spiky black hair.

The boy looked over at his alarm clock, which read 7:03 AM in bright red writing and groaned. He had to meet with his friends at seven thirty. The boy quickly got out of bed and made his way to his adjoining bathroom. He did his daily routine which included taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth before changing out of his green pajamas.

The boy changed into a short sleeved white shirt under a black jacket that ended above his stomach with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He had green fingerless gloves on his hands; with a pair of beige cargo shorts, and a few chains hanging from the side, as his pants. Black shoes adorned his feet and he wore a silver key pendant on a chain around his neck.

The boy attempted to brush his unruly, black hair into something more manageable but soon gave up after his brush got stuck five times. He turned and made his way to the kitchen, after checking the clock, which displayed 7:19 AM. The boy lived in a relatively small house, if you could call it that as it was more of a shack with a single bedroom, bathroom and kitchenette.

The boy made himself a bowl of cereal before eating it. As he ate his thoughts drifted back to the dream he had. For some reason he could only remember bits and pieces of it but not the whole thing and it frustrated him. _'Sounded like a great dream…'_ he thought to himself, causally glancing at the kitchen clock.

7:46 AM.

The boy promptly began to choke on his cereal when his brain registered that he was late. "Holy crud I'm late!" he yelled, standing up and practically throwing his bowl and utensil into the kitchen sink-he would wash dishes later-before running out the door and down the dirt part that lead away from his house.

The boy ran on the path and eventually saw the town sign come into view. 'Welcome to Inizio Town, the town of beginnings.' the sign read in big, blocky, black letters on a bright blue backdrop. He had always thought the sign should be painted differently to match what the town looked like but the mayor refused, saying how the current sign gave the town more 'character' as he put it.

He passed by the tall, three story-high brick buildings and ran down the large cobblestone path, waving to the people he passed as they began opening shops and doing laundry and other daily things. Inizio was a relatively small town, in which everyone knew everyone, that looked like it was from a 19th century European movie. The buildings were all brick with large glass windows and the sun shone throughout the year giving the town a homey and warm aura. They boy crossed a short bridge that crossed the river that flowed in town and turned the nearest corner.

In the distance he saw two people standing around a small stone fountain, one was waving at him the other was leaning against the fountain wall.

"Len, over here!" the person waving called out.

The boy, now identified as Len, ran over to the two people. "Sorry I'm late!" he said once he was close enough to them.

"It's okay," the person who waved said, "I just got here." This person was a girl about fourteen in age. She had short red hair and black eyes and was wearing a blue tank top with a thigh length denim skirt and blue sandals. She had a silver bracelet on her wrist and silver earrings on both ears. "But Luke has been waiting for a while." She added, motioning to the boy beside her.

"You guys just need to learn to be punctual." Luke replied. Luke was about fifteen in age with had short, white, messy hair and brown eyes. He had tanned skin and had black rimmed glasses on. He was wearing a simple black shirt under and gray short sleeved jacket with long white pants and shoes of the same color.

"Hey! I'll have you know I can be very punctual!" the girl huffed, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Luke scoffed and also crossed his arms. "I don't consider getting here at seven forty punctual Kim."

"Oh? Then what do you consider 'punctual' Mister-I-Always-Arrive-on-Time?"

"Well for one thing I consider actually getting here on time to be punctual."

Sensing a fight Len quickly stepped in. "Uh… hey guys!" he said, grabbing his friend's attention. "Shouldn't we be going? It's already past eight."

"What? C'mon guys we have to hurry!" Kim yelled, grabbing both Luke and Len by their hands and literally dragging them away.

Ten minutes later they found themselves standing under a large oak tree just outside the town borders.

"Remind me why we're here again?" Luke asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Kim yelled, jumping up. "It's our weekly get-together under good old Mr. Oak."

Ever since the trio could remember, they would always head over to the large oak tree once a week to just hang out. They would spend the whole day there just talking or playing games; it was a tradition of theirs, one they promised they would do even when they got older.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Luke replied covering his ears from the lecture he knew he was going to get.

"How could you forget?" Kim screamed while waving her arms around. "We only do this, like, once a week! It's a tradition of ours and you just forgot?" Her voice steadily rose higher with every word she spoke.

"…I… I think Luke was just joking Kim…" Len said from his usual spot on a large root that jutted out of the dirt and grass.

Kim immediately stopped and put her arms down. "I-I knew that."

"Sure…" Luke said with a grin as he plopped himself on the empty spot next to Len. "And I'm a pig's uncle."

Kim flushed in embarrassment before crossing her arms and pouting. "You're mean Luke."

"Nah, I'm just being me."

"… Well I still think you're being mean…" Kim sat on a root opposite from the two boys and a silence descended upon them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; but one that allowed the three friends a moment to gather their thoughts. "So," Kim began, breaking the silence, "anything interesting happen to you guys?"

"My mom's getting married again." Luke answered with a shrug. "Does that count as interesting?" Luke was the oldest out of five siblings… well half-siblings would be a better term as Luke's mother's marriages never seemed to last. Her last marriage only lasted a month before she got a divorce.

"Not really… well other than the fact that the town will be having another party because of the marriage is interesting…" Kim trailed off thoughtfully. "… I also guess that my parents will be extra busy in the next few weeks." Kim was the only daughter of a wealthy business man who moved to Inizio Town with his pregnant wife fourteen years earlier. The young couple quickly fell in love with the town and would often hosts extravagant parties at their mansion.

"I like your parents' parties." Len quipped, swinging his legs out of boredom.

"You only like the food they share." Kim pointed out.

"Well… yeah. They have awesome food at their parties!" Len was probably the poorest one out of his friends. He never knew his parents and was raised by his grandparents in the center of town; however, when they passed away, Len didn't want to burden another family and decided to live by himself at the age of ten with the help of his inheritance. Needless to say he would receive help from the other townsfolk frequently in the form of new clothes or hot meals but refused any other form of help.

"I think we're getting off topic here." Luke cut in.

"Oh! Right. So anyway, back to the topic… anything interesting happen to you Len?" Kim asked.

"… Hmmm… I can't really think of anything…" he replied, crossing his arms and thinking. Suddenly his dream flashed in his mind and he paused. "… Actually… I had this weird dream last night…"

"Ooh! What was it about?" Kim leaned forward in excitement.

"… I can actually only remember parts of it…" Len said. "I mean, I know you guys were in it… and that I talked to you two on a beach."

"Did we say anything?" Luke asked his curiosity peaked.

"You guys asked me a question. I think you," he pointed at Luke, "asked me what I wanted out of life and I replied that I wanted to broaden my horizons. And you," he pointed to the red-haired girl, "asked me what I was afraid of and I said indecisiveness."

"… Maybe it's one of those dreams that predict the future…" Luke trailed off.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"I'm not too sure about it myself, but I read somewhere that there are dreams that predict the future. Maybe you're going to travel one day and that you need to be aware of making decisions or something."

"Can you remember anything else?" Kim asked turning her attention back to the dark-haired boy.

"Well… I'm not too sure if this happened… but there was this other girl on the beach with us… I don't remember what she said but I know it had to deal with friendship…"

"What did she look like?"

"… I… I don't remember… for some reason I can't remember what she looked like but I know that she was there on the beach with us."

"That's interesting…" Luke said thoughtfully. "Anything else."

"I think there were monsters in there as well… but it's getting all fuzzy and I can't remember it too well… there was some sort of… platform… and pedestals… and a door…" Len stopped a faraway look in his eyes.

… _You are the one who will open the door…_

"Earth to Len. C'mon snap out of it!" Kim said, snapping her fingers in front of Len's face.

"Huh? What?"

"You spaced out there for a second?" Luke said.

"Really? I don't remember doing that…"

"If you're forgetting this easily then it means you're getting old." Kim said casually and in a nonchalant tone.

"I'm not getting old!" Len snapped.

"Yeah you are!" Kim replied. "You're become an old coot with bad memory." She added with a wide grin.

"W-Well… Well look at Luke!" Len spluttered pointing to the older teen.

"What about me?"

"If I'm old then Luke must be ancient then! Look! He has white hair!"

"!"

"Oh yeah! Luke does have white hair!"

"… You guys just noticed that now?"

"Maybe~" Len and Kim said at the same time bursting into laughter at Luke's disbelieving expression.

"… I need to get more friends…" he muttered rubbing his temples causing the younger teens to laugh harder.

"Lighten up Luke!" Len said, slapping Luke on the back. "We were just joking!"

"I'll have you know that you two have hurt my feelings." Luke replied in a serious tone though the playful smile on his face suggested otherwise.

The three friends began laughing. This is why they always upheld this tradition. They could laugh together and share secrets with one another without being judged or ridiculed. Here, they could be themselves and enjoy each other's company.

Unbeknownst to them, a solitary figure watched them, laughing with one another, with a shadowed expression. "… Len…" the person whispered. A single tear fell to the forest floor as a hand was placed on the person's shoulder.

"Let's go… don't worry you'll get your revenge." The second person said before leading the smaller figure away and towards a third person.

"It's almost time." The third person announced, opening a portal. "Soon, our plan will be put into motion… are you ready?"

"… Yes…" the smallest figure replied.

The second and third figures smiled before entering the portal. The first figure turned around once more, staring at the direction she had come from for a moment longer, before also entering the portal.

TsubakiTwilight: SCENE! Okay folks that's a wrap and great job as usual!

Cast: Thanks Tsubaki-san.

Roxas: I felt that it was a good chapter and enjoyed it.

TsubakiTwilight: Thanks! I worked hard on this chapter and hope that my viewers will read and review! Keep an eye out for the next chapter of Forgotten Memories: Introduction and hope to see y'all soon! Ja ne~!


	4. Chapter 3: Sightings

**TsubakiTwilight:** Hey my avid readers! TsubakiTwilight here with the third chapter of Forgotten Memories: Introduction! I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated this for like over two months… BUT now that I've graduated I should have more time to work on my stories. Also someone (too lazy to figure out who) asked if you can suggest worlds that Len will visit and the answer is YES! Just as long as they are NOT in ANY of the Kingdome Hearts games. And now our assistant director today is… AXEL! *fanfare*

**Axel:** *walks in* Hey everyone, the name's Axel… got it memorized?

**TsubakiTwilight:** Alrighty! Anything you want to say to our audience before we get started?

**Axel:** Don't play with fire.

**TsubakiTwilight:** I'm pretty sure that people knew not to do that… anyway! *turns to readers* I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters but I do own all my characters/places/monsters. OKAY PEOPLE PLACES! WE'RE ON IN 3-2-1… ACTION!

* * *

The sun shone brightly on Inizio Town. It was morning and the townsfolk were just beginning to go about their daily lives. Fishermen were leaving for the open ocean while shop owners were opening up. Children were heading off to school and cafes were receiving their first morning customers. Len was walking down the cobblestone street, on his way to Luke's house.

Yesterday, after leaving Mr. Oak, the older teen had asked Len if he could come over the next day and help look after his five younger siblings and Len had agreed. So, here he was, on his way to his friend's house.

He was passing by two women who had their head's close together obviously gossiping.

"Have you heard?" the first woman asked in a loud whisper.

"No… heard what?" asked the second woman.

"I hear that there's been another sighting; this time closer to town."

"That's the fourth sighting this week…"

Len stopped mid-step when he heard the conversation. He looked at the road, then to the two women. _'…I'm sure Luke won't mind if I'm a little late.'_

"Excuse me Mrs. Aiello." Len said as he approached the two women.

"Oh Len! Good morning." Mrs. Aiello greeted, giving the teen a warm smile. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering what you were talking about."

"Oh… well… well I guess it would be best if you kids knew about what was going on." Mrs. Aiello motioned Len forward. "Actually, there have been sightings of monsters around town." She said.

"Monsters?"

"Yes. Mr. Takemoto was the first person to see it and over the past few weeks the sightings have been growing more frequently. Apparently it's described as a giant white rat with a weird symbol on it that looks like a heart with a flame in it."

"A heart… with a flame in it…" Len repeated a faraway look in his eyes.

_The last groups of monsters were pure white and resembled a large rat. They had a long snout with vicious looking teeth and walked on all fours with a long skinny tail. There was an outline of a heart on the rat monsters' back in black with a similarly outline flame in the center of the heart._

_Don't be afraid…_

"… Afraid…" Len murmured softly.

"… Len? Are you okay?" Mrs. Aiello asked with concern.

"H-Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were alright, dear."

"Oh! I'm fine Mrs. Aiello." Len replied with a smile. "I must have spaced out for a few moments." He gave another smile before turning. "Well I gotta go to Luke's house now! Bye Mrs. Aiello! Ms. Samson!" he said before running down the street.

"Be careful Len! Run if you see the monster!" Mrs. Aiello called after him.

'_Run? Why would I do that when I have my… my…_' Len stumbled breaking his train of thought. "Woah… maybe I _am_ getting old." He muttered, picking himself off the ground. "I'm spacing out a lot more than usual… wait… does that mean I'm naturally spacey on a normal basis?" he asked himself as he knocked on Luke's front door.

Luke lived in a two-story house near the center of town. The house had a large porch at the front with a large front and back yard. The exterior was the same as the buildings of Inizio Town with the entire building being made of bricks. Various toys could be seen strewn around the yard as a lone swing hung from a large tree in the front yard.

Len was about to knock again when a loud yell of, "ILLARIO! ROSE! PUT THAT DOWN!" was heard from behind the door. The wooden door was wrenched open to reveal a disheveled Luke. His normally net hair was messed up and his clothes were wrinkled and were covered in various stains.

"Thank God you're here Len!" Luke yelled literally dragging the younger teen into his home. "I really need you're help! Illario and Rose won't stop climbing the furniture and I'm afraid Alec will wake the twins!"

Len grinned when he saw his normally calm friend freaking out. "Relax Luke." He said as the two entered the living room. "Illario! Rose! Guess whose here to play?"

Two children who were in the process of climbing a bookcase stopped and turned quickly. "LEN!" they shouted with wide smiles on their faces, tackling Len to the ground. The first child was a boy about ten years in age. He had short, spiky brown hair and green eyes; a short sleeve red shirt with a white star on it and a pair of black shorts and socks adorned his body. The second child was a girl and about six in age. She had long white hair that was styled into braided pigtails and red eyes. She wore a white shirt under blue overalls and white socks. "Are you gonna play with us today?"

Len smiled and patted Illario and Rose's head. "Yep! I'm here to play with you guys!" At this point the two children let out a loud cheer and began dragging Len further into the living room. Luke let out a sigh of relief as Len occupied two of his five siblings.

"Alec! Get down here!" Luke yelled down the hall. Soon a pair of feet could be heard running down the hall as a small body barreled into Luke's legs, causing the taller boy to fall with a shout of "Ahh!"

Loud giggling could be heard as a young seven-year old boy with messy black hair and blue eyes sat up on Luke's legs. He was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with a black truck on the front and tan shorts with blue socks. "Luke went boom!" Alec said with another giggle.

Luke groaned and sat up, rubbing his back before picking up Alec and dropping the boy next to Len. "Another one for you." He said before taking a seat next to his friend. "… So what are we playing?"

"Tea party!" yelled Rose.

"No! Cops and Robbers!" Illario cried.

"No! We play cars!" Alec screamed.

"Hmm… how about we play Cops and Robbers Who Are Driving Cars While Having a Tea Party?" Len declared after a few moments of thinking.

"… Okay that's it." Luke said, getting up and walking out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Len asked.

"To watch paint dry. I do _not_ want to play Cops and Robbers Who Are Driving Cars While having a Tea Party." Luke replied.

"He's just old kids… ignore him." Len whispered to the children causing them to giggle.

"I'm not old!" Luke yelled which caused his siblings to burst into laughter.

"Okay," Len said with a smile, "are you guys ready to play?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Luke sighed as he tucked Rose into her bed. "Len," he said, turning to his dark-haired friend, "you are awesome."

"It's nothing. You just need to have lots of energy to keep your siblings occupied." Len replied as the two teens made their way back downstairs. Len and Luke-after much pleading and whining from his siblings- ended up playing Cop and Robbers Who Are Driving Cars While Having a Tea Party for a few hours, then they played an extensive game of hide-and-seek mixed with tag until late in the afternoon.

"Still… thanks for coming over."

"No problem! That's what friends do after all." Len replied before a loud grumble was heard. "… Eheheh… guess I'm hungry."

Luke chuckled before heading to the kitchen. "Don't worry you can have some of my mom's baked chicken."

"Yeah! You're the best Luke!" Len cheered, seating himself at the kitchen table. "… Hey Luke… have you heard about the sightings around town?"

"Of course… legally I'm considered an adult since I'm fifteen… that means that I'm included in town meetings and stuff dealing with adults." Luke replied as he placed two plates of chicken on the kitchen table.

"Can you tell me more about the monster?" Len asked leaning forward in eager.

"Well… we actually don't know a lot about the monster… or even if it's a 'monster'." Luke began. "In my opinion the 'monster' could just be some kind a rat that… I dunno… ate some weird, undiscovered, radioactive food which caused it to mutate."

"I guess that makes more sense…" Len said, taking a bite of his food.

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there."

"But, we can't really be sure that it's not a monster. After all there's a lot of the world that we haven't' explored yet and that 'monster' just could be some sort of new type of rat… or maybe it's kind of alien from outer space!" Len concluded with a wide smile.

"Yes cause it's really some kind of alien." Luke replied sarcastically.

"Well it could be!" was Len's response.

"Yeah, yeah… finish eating before it gets dark."

"Fine, _mother_." Len said with a grin. Luke sighed in response.

"... Just eat Len."

* * *

**TsubakiTwilight:** AND CUT! Great job everyone! *turns to Axel* Any comments/feedback/advice?

**Axel:** Not really… just try to be consistent in updating I guess.

**TsubakiTwilight:** I shall certainly try. *turns to readers* Thanks for reading this chapter of Forgotten Memories: Introductions! As I said before you CAN SUGGEST WORLDS TO BE VISITED! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne~


End file.
